Saving a Friend
by Ulura
Summary: Merlin awakes in a cell, weak and bleeding with no memory of the last few days. Arthur searches for his lost friend but as Merlin begins to remember the days he lost, he wonders whether he can truly trust Arthur or call him friend anymore. Merlin Whump
1. Awakening

Warnings: Contains torture

Merlin hurt.

That was his first conscious thought. His head especially, the pain centred just to the left side of his forehead but it radiated all over his cranium so it was hard to tell. His wrists felt sore and they were burning dully, Merlin stopped trying to figure out what hurt the most after that, the fact was everything did.

Instead he tried to distract himself from the pain by listening; wherever he was it was almost silent, almost. He could just hear the sound of dripping water somewhere and the scattering sound of tiny feet no doubt belonging to the rats that often inhabited damp places.

_Must be a cell… _Merlin thought dully, trying to open his eyes. He found his left eye was stuck together with something, most likely blood from the wound he could feel above it. After much forcing he managed to crack his eyes open.

Darkness was all that met him at first, but after a few agonising seconds his eyes adjusted to the dull setting, the only light was coming from a window above him and judging by the bars that stroked through the light on the wall beside him, it was barred heavily. He blinked dully, glancing around the small box of a room with his eyes, he found he didn't have the strength to move his head.

The room was bare, made of stone, the door was a thick wooden one with a tiny barred opening, he must be in some terrible form of dungeon. These were not Camelot's cells, where was he? How did he get here? A sudden jolt of panic hit him when he realised he couldn't remember how he got here. Where was Arthur? Was he alright? That prince had such a habit of getting into trouble without his silent guardian in the shadows. Merlin was forced out of his thoughts when a face appeared in the tiny window of his door.

"Gave us some trouble this one did" Said a gruff voice that reminded Merlin of Jarl the slave trader, "Took down a few men before we managed to get those dammed cuffs on 'im"

Merlin forced his head down, the pain intensifying as he did to find his wrists in chains, that explained the soreness. They were strange, a very shiny metal for simple cuffs. That's when he noticed the thin lines carved into them, runes of the old religion. As he became more aware he realised he could feel his magic under his skin, burning and itching to be released.

"Tóspringe" Merlin muttered, his voice cracking as he noticed how dry his throat was. However the moment he finished the spell instead of the cuffs unlocking he felt as if a thousand tiny needles were being poked into his skin. He gave a small gasp in pain and the voice behind his door gave a chuckle.

"Wouldn't try that again matey" He sneered "Like we were going to let you walk round without some insurance against those party tricks of yours"

Merlin tried his best to glare but he found his vision didn't take well to it as it swirled sickeningly. He groaned quietly, the strike of magic had reminded him of what pain he was in. The man laughed again and left Merlin alone in the dark once more. Desperately Merlin tried to get past the pain in his head and think of what had happened. The man knew he had magic so he must have been a desperate situation when he was taken to where ever he was now. His head pounded with the effort to locate his last memory before this place. He remembered taking Arthur his dinner last night, was it last night? For all he knew it could have been days ago. Merlin decided it was the last night he could remember, things got sketchy from there.

He had been in a forest at one point he was sure, that made sense he doubted he got taken from the palace, there were too many guards. Merlin had gotten past them on a number of occasions with the help of his magic but somehow he doubted slave traders, if that's what they were, would risk entering the city, let alone the castle. He kept coming back to the same question, where was Arthur?

Had he been taken when collecting herbs for Gaius? Or was he hunting with Arthur, perhaps they were on patrol with the rest of the Knights of the Round Table. It frustrated Merlin to no end not being able to get his thoughts together. Every now and then he thought he was getting close to putting the pieces together a peculiarly bad wave of pain would hit him, or his thoughts would be jumbled and he would have to start all over again.

Instead of trying again Merlin feebly tried to inspect the damage to his body, his neck and head screaming in protest with every movement. His shoulder hurt quiet badly but he could not see why, he saw no blood on his clothes, in fact he was pretty sure he could feel gauze over the pains centre. Perhaps the happened before he got here? He doubted that they would take the time to bandage one wound above the others. His stomach and chest felt tight and sore, had he the strength to lift his hands he was sure if he removed the shirt he would find a decoration of bruises, his legs felt much the same.

He wondered if anybody else was around, they could be in a cell just like his, right next door and he would have no idea. Then another dark thought hit him, these men knew he had magic, what if Arthur had seen when he was taken, if he was with Arthur at all. Would the prince come and save him? He and Arthur were friends there was no denying it, he would come and save him wouldn't he?

Merlin suddenly found he was very frightened; he had already been shivering from the cove, now there was fear as well. He cursed himself for being such a coward. The knights wouldn't shake if they were here in his situation.

He felt weak, he still couldn't bring himself to move, he closed his eyes again, feeling a tiny measure of relief when the pain dulled ever so slightly. He knew he should be trying to escape, find some way to remove those dammed chains and manacles to use his magic again but right now he didn't care, he was just too tired. Slumping back against the cold stone of the walls he felt his head drop onto his chest, he was also vaguely aware the sound of footsteps coming closer to his cell, he prayed who ever it was would leave him in peace.

_Please help me Arthur, Don't give up on me….please… _Merlin thought desperatly, hoping that someone somewhere was looking for him. Hopefully it was his friend, he could feel his hold on consciousness loosening by the second.

The warlock was quickly lost in a sea of darkness.

**Ooo Drama :P I'm back once more with a new story. I hope you all like it, I like to wait and see how people react before I upload the next chapter so the more people review, the faster I write and the faster YOU get to read.**

**Enjoy **


	2. Arthur

_Please help me Arthur, Don't give up on me….please…_

Arthur awoke suddenly. He was sure he had heard a voice, suspiciously like Merlin's. As he woke though he found the words fading in his memory until he couldn't recall whether he had heard them at all. He was worried, he tried his best to keep his cool but he couldn't help it.

He had been searching for Merlin for a little over a week now, Arthur wished they had found tracks earlier. He could feel Gwaine's eyes on him, he felt as if those eyes were boring into his head most of the time nowadays. He knew Gwaine blamed him for what happened to Merlin. The worst part of Arthur did as well. He knew it was his fault that Merlin was probably in danger right now, for all he knew the servant could be-no. He wouldn't think like that.

"Here" Said Lancelot dryly, handing the prince a water skin, not meeting his eyes. Arthur thanked Lancelot and took a sip, though like most of the knights he found he had little appetite at this point, for food or water. The camp was packed up in near silence, even Percival, who was silent most of the time, looked uncomfortable.

Elyan and Leon quickly mounted their horses while Lancelot helped Gwaine onto his horse. The knight had badly sprained his knee in a scuffle but he refused to return to Camelot for treatment until Merlin had been found. Arthur swallowed nervously, Leon stayed as efficient as ever, so did Elyan to a point however, the other knights were closer to Merlin, and they followed Arthur out of habit, not loyalty. Arthur figured it would take a while before they trusted him again, fully at least.

They rode once again, in almost complete silence. The occasional short conversation was held but soon dropped out of either tension or one of the party members failing to reply. Arthur glanced around the quiet forest, his eyes resting on a smooth boulder by the side of the road, he could see scrapes on it, the path was narrow here, the cage being drawn had obviously been dragged against it. The tracks from the cart and horse were beginning to fade now, Arthur pleaded that it wouldn't rain.

"Sire, we really should return to Camelot" Leon tried for what seemed like the hundredth time "Your father will be furious that you have taken off after a servant, again"

Arthur felt a small measure of guilt as he remembered the poison chalic all those years ago.

"I'm not leaving him to die at those monsters hands" He said stubbornly "Merlin may not be your friend Leon and your welcome to turn back, you know that"

"What princess said" Snapped Gwaine "Merlin is OUR friend, at least he's mine, if you don't care about him turn back"

"I don't want Merlin to be hurt" Leon sighed "I just think we should of at least returned and told the king of the situation"

"What and have Arthur confined to his room or the dungeon for wanting to go after Merlin?" Lancelot argued, "We all know the king would never let us go to save him"

"Do you think he is ok?" Percival added quietly, as always. The group visibly stiffened at that.

"He will be" Arthur finally stated more confidently than he felt "Merlin always comes out ok"

"He is YOUR servant Arthur" Gwaine reminded harshly "Why do you even drag a servant into battle all the time eh? Without any armour or chain mail"

Arthur really hated Gwaine right now, not because of all the sharp comments and thinly veiled insults he had been shooting at the prince all week, but because every thing he said turned out to be true. Why did Arthur take Merlin with him on all these quests? For goodness sake Merlin faced a DRAGON with Arthur, and Arthur had not even offered him any protection. He should of at least given the boy a sword or shield. But no, he had sent a defenceless servant out to fight a dragon without a weapon.

Prat Arthur thought to himself, making him feel worse with yet another reminder of his servant, hell his friend. The worst part was Merlin looked as if he was very aware of Arthur uncaring attitude to wards him yet he always put himself in harms way to protect the price.

_"Arthur! Look out!"_

Arthur shook his head; he wasn't going to think about it. He wasn't.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly; every time he managed to fall asleep he kept hearing the same thing and seeing the same thing. He refused to show it of course, the last thing he wanted was his knights thinking he was weak.

Most of them were barely talking to him as it is.

"Look! It's a village!" Exclaimed Gwaine, happily noting the track lead inside the village, he was thankful the men were only wearing simple chain mail, which was mostly hidden by their jackets, they didn't want anybody recognising them as knights.

Arthur prayed that Merlin was here somewhere, the place was fairly big, it even had a few stone buildings and a small market, he could see it from here. Merlin could be here. He hoped so, Arthur knew that the tracks would be lost in the scuffle of footprints once they entered the town. He was right.

It was mid morning and the town was a bustle of activity, the people turned their heads to look at the knights but not for too long, Arthur guessed they were on a trade route, no doubt they were used to strangers and thought the knights were on patrol.

Hoping off his horse Lancelot hastily grabbed the reins and waked over to a woman at a stand selling cloth.

"We are looking for a friend of ours" Lancelot began "Skinny guy, black hair, we think he was taken by slave traders"

"Does that sound like anybody who has come through here in the last few days?" Gwaine asked from his horse, he looked hopeful.

"You keep ya head down when men like that come through 'ere" The woman replied simply "If you wanna find your friend try the Black Market, it's under the tavern down the block from 'ere"

"Black Market?" Arthur questioned "You mean to say slave traders come here that often?"

"Nobody says nothing about it" She said tight lipped "If you do you find your the one they take"

"How can this sort of thing be happening in Camelot?" Leon whispered to himself, but Arthur heard. In fact he was thinking the same thing, surely his father couldn't know about this and let it continue? However that bought the fact that if he hadn't many of these 'Black Market's' could exist in the kingdom, the thought made Arthur sick.

"Come on then" Percival sighed, his face looked tired but his eyes looked hopeful. No doubt he felt the same way Arthur did, desperate to find Merlin, but also not wanting to find him in a place like a slave traders, they were not too fussy about how they treated their 'guests'.

_Please let him be ok..._

**Im so happy that I'm already getting reviews, people who are fans of my work will know I tend to update quite fast, up to 3-4 chapters a day if I'm inspired. I usually wait until I get feedback to update so the more people show they like the story the more I will update :)**


	3. Black Market

Merlin jerked awake, he had been having a nightmare he was sure of it, he could feel his breath and body shaking against his will and sweat was soaked into his loose shirt. He tried and failed to remember what he had been dreaming about, he had been in a cave...

Apparent from the shock of waking he did feel marginally better, though the pain was still there, he felt more alert, most likely due to the rest.

Weakly he bought his hands up to his head, where the pain was most intense, he could feel clotted dried blood over his face, no doubt that is what made it so hard to open his left eye. Lightly he ran a hand over his face to his other cheek which stung lightly, he could feel the tender skin was bruised, a small cut had also been inflicted. He recognized this injury, it was the kind you got from being hit by somebody wearing a ring, judging from the length of the cut his attacker was wearing a ring set with some kind of jewel.

His shoulder gave a throb of pain, the arm felt stiff and unused, it must have been sore for longer to feel that way. Merlin wanted to know where he was, how long he had been there. Now that he was more alert he tried thinking back again, his thought process was unfortunately interrupted.

A fat dark furred rat scurried across the floor from a small crack in the stones, making its way over Merlin's legs making the warlock jump slightly. This ofcourse sent another wave of pain through him, he groaned.

"Well well you're awake again then?"

Merlin looked up to see the same man as before grinning at him with pointed yellow teeth.

"What do you want with me?" He croaked out, his voice still scratchy from being unused, "Where am I?"

"Must of been some hit to ya head there" The man laughed, unlocking the door and coming in, He stank of rotting meat and didn't look too much better.

"Your my newest catch" He smiled "Name's Layton and you my nameless friend just became #646"

"My name is _Merlin_" Merlin replied trying his best not to sound so weak, he wished he could find the strength to stand. Layton grinned and walked over to him and gave him a swift kick in the chest, knocking what little wind Merlin had, out of him.

"_Slaves _don't have names, got it 646?" The man smiled "You will fetch me a good price, powerful little runt like you"

"You're a slave trader" Merlin muttered feeling dejected

"I'm a bounty hunter" Layton spat "I don't just go after anybody, magical folk like you earn a good bit of money once your whipped into shape"

Merlin felt his blood turn cold, bounty hunters were even more ruthless than slave traders. He remembered Halig...

layton grabbed Merlin by the colar and dragged him to his feet with a powerful yank, this man hand muscle, maybe even more than Percival. Merlin gave a small shout in shock and pain as all his sore unused muscles were suddenly put to work. Swaying slightly as he stood Merlin was pushed roughly out the door and down the stone hall.

"Time to get you trained up"

Gwaine managed to smooth talk the barman into thinking the knights were a bunch of bandits, something none of them enjoyed pretending to be. However it did mean the taverns owner led them into a back room and down into a room full of cages and bars. People were chained up inside the cages, looking sad and frightened, Arthur felt sick.

He could see his knights trying to hide their disgust as well.

"We are looking for a particular man" Lancelot piped up trying his best to sound like they meant bussiness, "Skinny, black hair, pretty young"

"Would of come through here a few days ago perhaps?" Arthur added trying not to sound hopeful.

"Why you want a certain man?" The tavern owner asked suspiciously eyeing the men "We have plenty of guys here to choose from"

"The runt stole money from us" Percival piped up, Arthur knew he hated calling Merlin a runt but they had to be convincing, "Stole some of our stuff as well, we wanna make him pay"

"Ah you want the guy who came through here in the cage" The barman smiled "Nasty piece of work he was, only had him here for two days, had to knock him out so he wouldn't cause trouble"

Merlin had caused trouble for slave traders? That was hard to swallow, Arthur doubted they were talking about the same man, which made his heart sink, they can't of been following the wrong tracks all this time, could they?

"Layton came and grabbed him a few days ago, a tough that old bounty hunter" The man continued, leading the knights back upstairs. He could feel everybody stiffen at the words 'bounty hunter' those men were ruthless, but they also went after certain people, what could one want with Merlin?

"Why would a bounty hunter want that boy?" Leon asked trying to ound only vaguly interested.

"Ah we give him all the magical ones, he deals with 'em best"

Everybody froze.

"He had magic?" Arthur choked out quietly

"Yeah, its probably what he used to rob ya's, sneaky buggers them, anyways Layton's place is a huge stone fortress, about a day from here, cant miss it"

"Thankyou" Lancelot said hurriedly, practically pushing the other men out of the tavern and back to whether they had tied their horses. He had known, Lancelot had known, Arthur was sure of it. He felt his rage building up inside him, secrets, Merlin and his bloody secrets!

"Suppose you are all going back to Camelot then" Lancelot snapped not meeting their eyes, "After all you wont want to be helping him now"

"I will" Gwaine said confidently "I saw him throwing plates to help me in a bar fight once, just by looking at them, I've always known"

Lancelot smiled, Arthur felt angrier but also he felt jealous. Merlin had been his closest companion over the last few years, yet Lancelot was the one who he had told. Gwaine has figured it out all by himself. Why didn't he?

"I'm not giving up on him"

It surprised Arthur to hear that from Leon, he was never close to Merlin and he had seen a lot of tragedy caused by magic. The other knights gave a nod in agreement.

"He has been with us in battle many times, he has lived in Camelot for years, if he wanted to harm us, he would of" Leon explained, Arthur swallowed and jumped back into his saddle.

"Come on, we have a days ride ahead of us"

**I'm so happy people like this story! I have the whole thing planned out in my head :)**


	4. Being Whipped into Shape

Merlin felt his knees screech in pain as he was forced down onto the floor in the middle of a chamber and his arms were quickly tied at the wrists with chains, the manacles had not been taken off but the chain connecting them had been. Allowing both his arms to be tired in opposite directions with his back facing the bounty hunter.

"Alrighty, What's your name?" Layton sneered

"Merlin" Merlin replied simply, he wasn't going to give this man the satisfaction of him just reacting to a bloody number. Unfortunately seconds after Merlin had replied a sharp pain striking across his back, making his scream catch in his throat.

"No, try again" Layton ordered, Merlin didn't need to look at him to know the man was smiling. God he hated people like this!

"Merlin"

CRACK! "No, what is your name?"

"Merlin!"

CRACK!

"What is your name?"

"Merlin..."

CRACK!

Merlin wasn't sure how long this went on for but soon the pain was blinding, he wished with all his heart he could pass out. God he did. He lost track after a while, he barely responded at all, his name was barely a whisper. Part of him wanted to give him and just say the stupid number but a voice in his head, that sounded suspiciously like Arthur told him to persevere.

Layton stopped and walked around in front of Merlin, snarling.

"You have some guts, I'll give you that" He sneered "But I whip all you magical folk into shape, extra emphasis on the WHIP"

He learned forward and smashed a fist into Merlin's face.

_As Merlin turned back he didn't have time to say a word, a first flew into his face knocking him tot he ground. He could feel a line of blood dripping down his face where the jewel in the ring had dug into his face._

Merlin gasped, who was that, in his memory? The one who had hit him. It must of been Layton but he didn't wear a ring now... Perhaps he was somewhere else before here? Perhaps that is where this cut came from. He didn't have much time to deliberate on this however and Layton and moved behind him once more.

"What's your name?"

Arthur and the knights rode hard through the day hoping to catch sight of the fortress that belonged to the bounty hunter. They were left disappointed. No buildings were in sight at all. Arthur prayed the barman had been telling the truth.

Merlin wasn't sure how much time had past. He spent most of his time in, what he had dubbed, the Whipping Room. Every now and then he was taken back to his first cell and allowed to rest. Once his back had become to badly damaged to whip they had wrapped it up in course bandages and whipped that, not hard enough to rip the material too much, but enough so that waves of agony were sent through his back with every hit.

_Where are you Arthur? _Merlin's thoughts pleaded, he was sure at least two days had past by now, surely Arthur was looking for him. He had to be.

"What's your name?"

"Mer..lin" Merlin breathed out between gasps, he felt another hit across his back. He allowed the tears that had been pricking his eyes to fall, silently, onto the stone floor. Why couldn't this man just let him go? He had long since stopped trying to use his magic to aid him, it only sent pain back at him due to those annoying manacles.

"What's your name?"

He couldn't take it. He stayed silent.

"I asked you what your name is!" Layton growled laying the whip down a little harder this time.

"646..."

Another day of riding past, where the hell was that fort? Arthur was becoming more and more angry with every passing second. Part of him wanted to turn back and and throttle that barman but the other part kept telling him to keep going, it could be just another hour away for all you know.

The other knights were becoming more and more restless, no doubt they were subject to the same conflict as he was.

"That bloody barman better not of lied to us!" Gwaine growled angrily giving his horse a rouch kick with his good legs in order to speed it up.

"You shouldn't hit your horse Gwaine" Arthur mummbled not really meeting his gaze.

"I don't think your the one who should be giving that lecture" Gwaine spat "And thats Sir Gwaine"

"Gwaine, that's the prince your talking to!" Leon scolded

"It's ok Leon" Arthur replied holind up a hand in defeat. _I deserve it all anyway._

"Look!" Elyan exclaimed.

Arthur felt his heart skip a beat. A huge black stone fortress was visible on the hill, only an hours ride away.

"Please let this be it" Lancelot begged somebody, the air most likely. Arthur was praying the exact same thing and quickly his horse shot forward in a gallop.

Merlin decided he hated Layton, or as he was forced to say now 'Master'. He really did. Once he had gotten Merlin used to only responding to his number he soon 'taught' him to only speak when spoken to and only say "Yes master". Merlin hated it. He wanted to lash out with his magic but even if he could he was to weak to do any real damage.

Over the last few days he had gotten whipped, punched and kicked. He soon learnt it was easier just to go along with masters way rather then be pummeled into the ground.

He laid in his cell on the cold floor, shivering. He was sure his back was infected. He felt so weak and cold. Unfortunaly rest wasn't much of an option. Layton had announced gleefully that 646 was almost ready to be presented to buyers.

_Merlin! Merlin you idiot, dont call yourself 646! _Merlin slumped against the wall. He couldn't believe that after a few magicless days in this hell hole he was actually starting to call himself by that stupid number. At first he had tried talking to himself when he was alone, but after a while he gave up on it. He had nothing to talk about, so all he had said over the last few days was "yes master" "No master".

He fet his back ache as he leaned forward and rested his head on his knees. He was pathetic.

_He laid on the stone floor of a cave, he felt so stupid, he had done something stupid. He ran, he knew he should go back but he didn't he-_

Again with the flshes of memory. So far all he remembered was being in a cave. He went there, he was sure he was with Arthur and the knights before but he left and hid in a cave. For the life of him he couldn't remember why.

**Let's hope Arthur can help Melrin soon, he is starting to crack!**

**Thankyou for your great reviews :)**


	5. Discovery

As early evening set in the knights arrived at the stronghold. Quickly tying their horses to tree's they made their way up to the large oak door that Arthur guessed was the main entrance.

"I think the best way to get him back is to pretend we want to buy him" Percival announced "That way we should be able to get him out without arising suspicion"

"Good idea Percival" Acknowledged Arthur "We are rich bandits, fresh from robbing who want a good magical slave to help us out, got it?"

All the knights nodded.

Arthur rapped on the door loudly, he could hear the echo inside. After a few seconds a man answered the door, he had pointed rotting teeth and smelt like rotted meat.

"Layton I presume?" Arthur greeted as confidently as possible.

"That's right, you buyers?" He asked grumpily.

"Yes, we are looking for a particular magical runt who gave us trouble, heard you got him?" Arthur tried his best to imitate the slurred terrible english spoken by most bandits he knew.

"Ah 646!" The man smiled, showing off all his brown rotting teeth to the knights "Come in, your in luck I just finished training him through the basics"

Arthur attached as the other knights paled at the sound of 'training'.

"He was a mouthy little runt at the beginning but once I started coming down on him heavily he gave out eventually" Layton continued happily, oblivious to the building rage that was coming from every man behind him.

"You might need to teach him a few things yourself of course, he is a nice quiet one now but I have only had a few days with him, good thing I put him through the most intense training I have eh?"

Arthur forced himself to smile and nod as they were lead to a large hall. The windows were all musty and Arthur was reminded of the old broken castles his father used to show him as a child. "This is what becomes of weak kings and their kingdoms" he'd say.

"Well I better get 646 then" Layton announced "You lot wait here"

"I'll kill him" growled Gwaine as soon as Layton left the room "I swear I'll kill him"

Merlin curled up in feverish pain. He felt sick, he just wanted to go to sleep but it eluded him. Everything hurt. He groaned inwardly hen he heard the door swing open. He gathered his strength and pulled himself to his knees, face looking down at the floor, never going higher than the stinking boots in front of him.

"Master" he greeted dully, the word left a metallic taste in his mouth.

"Lucky day 646!" Layton announced "You've got buyers"

Merlin groaned as he was pulled to his feet, he shuffled along behind Layton, keeping his head low, just like he had taught him. Merlin was slightly grateful, he didn't think he could lift it if he wanted to.

He followed Layton, who attached a long chain to the chain connecting his manacles to yank Merlin on. They entered the room, Merlin didn't look up, he didn't want to see the pig who had 'bought' him. Layton lead him in front of the men, Merlin could see their shoes, at least they looked clean.

Layton gave a yank to the chain, sending Merlin to his knees, he leaned heavily on his arms to keep himself as upright as possible.

"Masters" he muttered, though he was sure they heard, the room was so quiet.

"I"M GOING TO KILL HIM!" a voice roared from in front of Merlin, fear immediately filled Merlin. What had he done, it wasn't fair he hadn't done anything wrong yet, why were these buyers just going to kill him. He was dully aware of somebody running past him, that was odd. However then he felt hands gripping him by the shoulders

"No!" Merlin yelled pulling away, his captor must of been taken by surprise as Merlin was able to pull away from him an he doubted his captor was stronger than him right now, "S-stay away, i d-didn't do anything w-w-w-wrong yet you can't kill me!"

Arthur felt his stomach clench when Layton returned with a chain trailing behind him. However, that was nothing however to how Arthur felt when the person at the other end of the chain entered the room. Merlin looked horrific. His already skinny body had lost so much wieght his ribs were clearly visible and his skin was marred with cuts and bruising. There was a terrible head wound over his left eyes which was crusted over with blood.

What made Arthur really angry though was he burnt skin on Merlin's shoulder. The number 646 was blistered into the skin there, he had been branded, obviously very crudly and very painfully.

"Here he is, don't let the size fool you, he is powerful I tell ya" Said Layton obviously thrilled. The horrid man gave a yank on the chain bringing Merlin to his knees. As he did, Merlin doubled over slightly, revealing his scared, blood back, Merlin had been whipped, repeatedly. Arthur could barely stand still, all he wanted to do was wrap his hands around Layton's neck and choke him to death. This idea proved to tempting to Gwaine.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Gwaine roared, unsheathing his sword and tackling the bounty hunter to the ground. Arthur on the other had dropped to the ground and grabbed Merlin by the shoulder, careful avoid the burnt area. Not that it mattered, the boy was burning up! Merlin panicked.

"No!" he screamed still not looking at Arthur, the prince was so shocked he let Merlin pull away from him, "S-stay away, i d-didn't do anything w-w-w-wrong yet you can't kill me!"

"Merlin it's me, it's Arthur" Arthur implored trying to get Merlin to look at him "Merlin look at me"

"No I-i can't I shouldn't be talking! I can't l-look it's against the rules!"

How could Layton of done so much damage in just a few days? He could hear the scuffle between Gwaine, the other knight and Layton was over. Layton was no doubt speared through with Gwain's sword. Unfortunately for them Merlin didn't like being surrounded.

"P-please let me go..." Merlin begged quietly, the boy was barely conscious "Please..."

Merlin promptly lost consciousness and slumped to the floor. Percival quickly gathered the by up, lifting him carefully and making for the door with most of the other knights, leaving Arthur still kneeling in shock. The prince looked up to see Gwaine looking down at him with hard eyes.

"I hope you are proud of yourself"

**I really enjoyed writing this bit :)**


	6. Healing Begins

As Arthur suspected Gwaine had run the bounty hunter through, which was unlike him. Gwaine never took pleasure in killing, doing so in self-defence, Arthur didn't blame him though, that monster didn't even deserve death. Arthur wondered how many other innocent people he had tortured like he had Merlin. The warlock was still unconscious, leaning against Lancelot on his horse, Gwaine had wanted to ride with Merlin however after the adrenaline had worn off he was quite painfully reminded of his twisted knee.

They were around four or five days from Camelot at their current speed. It would take two days to reach the village again and another two of riding to get back to Gaius. The knights had spent days scouring the area back when they lost Merlin, looking for those tracks that eventually lead them to him, now that they had a route and a clear destination it would take little time.

When they were a good few hours from the hellish black fortress they made camp. Lancelot insisted, Merlin's fever was rising, it wasn't dangerous yet but it was more than enough to make the boy suffer and keep him unconscious, Arthur was glad for that fact. Elyan and Lancelot set it upon themselves to start treating Merlin, Arthur desperately wanted to help but for some reason he felt he wouldn't be welcome near Merlin just yet.

"_Look at these chains Arthur" His father motioned to the broken links that had once kept the dragon in its prison. It had been weeks since the dragon had escaped but finally Camelot was almost fully healed and they could spend time looking into how the beats had escaped in the first place. _

"_They look like they were cut, not sawed or blasted" Arthur noticed, the chains were sliced cleanly, almost like a sword had done it. _

"_An enchanted sword must of done it" His father concluded, Arthur never knew there was such a thing._

"_Who would have an enchanted sword?" The prince asked as he and his father made their way up from the pit. As much as he hated the dragon he had to feel a small measure of pity, this dank, horrible cave was its unwilling home for Arthur's entire life span. _

"_I would guess that Morgause's knights would have the power but if that were true the dragon would of begun its attack earlier" The king spoke as the thoughts entered his head, "Somebody, must of taken one of the swords belonging to the Knight of __Medhir"_

"_Who would do that?" Arthur gasped, "Why would ANYBODY release a dragon on Camelot?"_

Arthur shook his head at the memory; this is how this whole problem started. What would happen when Merlin woke up? Would he the Arthur? Would he try to leave? Arthur made up his mind that if Merlin did choose to leave, some of the knights would go with him. Gwaine and Lancelot most likely, he doubted they would want to stay with Arthur. He wouldn't stop Merlin from leaving, even though he didn't want the warlock to go.

He found he really didn't care that Merlin had magic, it explained how he went into all those battles and came out fine, why he didn't wear amour. It also explained many strange lucky breaks Arthur had caught. The falling branches, the hilts of swords heating up. It also made him nervous, how was he going to get through battle without those lucky breaks? Was Merlin really that powerful?

Merlin was surprise to find he was laying on something soft when he awoke. For the last few weeks he had only slept on hard stone, the cave, the cells in the Black Market and his cell in that hell hole. Yes he remembered the Black Market. That hell hole was the centre of human trafficking for miles, he made a vow that when he could he would stop it. How could the locals ilive in the town knowing what went on there?

However, compared to Layton prison the Black Market was practically a holiday, at least there you got breakfast and dinner, small servings of bread and water, not much but it was food. Merlin only ate when Layton felt like it and he didn't feel like it often. He had learnt to wolf down any food he got near, stale bread was the most common.

He couldn't being himself to open his eyes yet, he was sure he must be dreaming, the last thing he remembered he was being sold…

He was glad he was lying on his stomach, his back ached, but it felt as if it had been bandaged. His shoulder where he had been branded had been bandaged and he could feel some kind of cool medicine healing it. Layton had unbandaged the brand after only a day, meaning it got infected soon after. He ached still but not nearly as much.

He was quite content to keep laying there and go back to sleep when something touched his head. Somebody was pushing his hair back to get to the now also covered head wound. Immediately awake he snapped his eyes open and jumped up into his elbows, quickly realising his arms were too sore to hold him he ended up crashing onto his side, luckily not heavily.

He wasn't sure whether to be amazed or relieved that it wasn't Layton looking at him, it was Lancelot.

"L-Lancelot?" Merlin stammered eyed widening, he wasn't sure if what he was looking at was real or not.

"Hey mate" Lancelot smiled, though his eyes looked nervous, like Merlin as some kind of animal that could lash out at any moment "How are you feeling?"

"Uh better" Merlin said quickly, feverish eyes darted over the camp quickly looking for signs of Layton or slave traders. Merlin could feel eyes looking at him, all with the same look as Lancelot. Arthur slowly made his way over to Merlin looking even more nervous than the other knights. Merlin's eyes found his sword; he had a habit for locating weapons now. Arthur stopped a few feet from Merlin and quickly unsheathed his sword, throwing it over the fire to the ground. The metal clashed against the stone.

"_Where are you going?" Gaius ordered as Merlin rushed out of his room, pack on his back and material wrapped up tightly under his arm. To anybody else it looked like a sleeping mat rolled up ready for the trip but Gaius knew better._

"_Why are you taking one of the Swords of Medhir with you?" _

"_Arthur and the knights are going to fight another griffin" Merlin explained sheepishly "We need a magical weapon to defeat it, I'm hoping me and Lancelot can switch this sword for his quickly, then Arthur will find the body and we can come home before it causes much damage" _

"_Can't you just use the same spell as you did last time?" Gaius asked looking suspicious._

"_That spell is risky, I mean, it conjures glowing blue flames!" Merlin exclaimed "It's too noticeable, its one thing to do magic that is hard to spot but I'm pretty sure the knights will notice if a sword starts glowing"_

"_Alright then" Gaius sighed, Merlin grinned and left._

"-lin?" Came a voice "Merlin are you ok?"

"What?" The warlock muttered coming back to earth, he had taken a magical sword with them…to fight the griffin! That's why they were out in the forest in the first place, but how did he get caught.

"Merlin what's wrong?" Implored Lancelot looking extremely worried, though not nearly as much as Arthur who could rival the warlock with how pale his skin was.

"Nothing, I-I'm just getting my memory back is all" Merlin explained, suddenly feeling very tired and laying back down on the mat, blinking slowly.

"What don't you remember" Arthur asked quickly

"We were going to kill a griffin…then I was in a cave, then the black market then…" Merlin cut himself off suddenly, swallowing, feeling slightly sick. He closed his eyes.

"Merlin?" Came Lancelot's voice through the darkness, "Merlin can you hear me?"

Merlin stopped listening and started to float through the black.

**WOW! The reviews I have been getting for this story are incredible! Thankyou so much and thankyou for pointing out some small mistakes, I will get round to fixing them ASAP. **


	7. Memory Returns

"Well that's convenient" Gwaine grumbled, "Look's like you got a clean slate, even if it is only for a little while"

Arthur wasn't sure whether to be upset Merlin had been injured so badly or feel relieved that perhaps he had a chance to mend things with the warlock.

"Can't he use his magic to help himself heal?" Arthur asked Lancelot quietly, the knight had explained how Merlin had been the one to kill the griffin with his magic and how he had discovered his secret and promised to not tell.

He made Arthur promise not to tell the king, all of the other knights too; they all did so without hesitation. Camelot could use a magical being on their side for once. Arthur could imagine how bad some of the battles they had faced could of turned out without Merlin secretly helping in the background. The latest griffin for instance.

_Arthur fell painfully onto his back, he didn't know why they had to come here. He knew their blades wouldn't pierce the griffin's hide but his father had still sent him anyway. The griffin had attacked suddenly and without warning, Lancelot, Gwaine and Elyan had already been knocked out by its claws, Arthur was glad they were still breathing. That was something at least, though he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep distracting the griffin._

_"Arthur look out!" Merlin's cry came from behind him, the Griffin has swooped again, Arthur quickly ducked, making a mental note to thank Merlin for the heads up._

_"Arthur! Here use this!" Merlin cried quickly unravelling what Arthur had thought was an extra mat but turned out to conceal a black sword "This will kill it!"_

_Taking the sword without question the prince quickly poised to attack, the griffin being as shocked as Arthur when the black sword sliced through it's chest as easily as a normal sword would a non-magical beast. The griffin collapsed._

_Quickly Merlin checked over the other knights who were now coming round, Arthur and the knights left conscious also helped. It wasn't until they were setting up camp Arthur thought about the black sword._

_"Merlin…is this one of the swords of Medhir?" He asked, the whole camp seemed to freeze, all the other knights assumed the Sword was a spare of Arthur's that Merlin had packed in case his was damaged._

_"well um…" Merlin stammered trying to find some excuse for a magical sword._

_"It is isn't it" Arthur confirmed feeling his anger beginning to build up, taking a step to wards the boy._

_"Merlin did you free the Great Dragon?"_

"He needs some food" Gwaine stated, breaking Arthur out of his memories, "Look's like he has barely eaten all this time"

"We will have to wait until he wakes up" Percival sighed; poking the fire causing it to pop which apparently was enough to shake Merlin awake. Relieved, Lancelot helped Merlin into the sitting position so he was close to the fire. He quickly downed the water Lancelot gave him like he hadn't drunk anything in days, Arthur realised he probably hadn't.

However he quickly shook his head at the idea of food, looking slightly sick.

"Come on Merlin" Arthur ordered gently "Eat it"

Merlin's eyes seemed to dull slightly at that he lowered his gaze and took the bread shakily, "Yes Master" He mumbled drying and began to nibble at the bread. Merlin's nibbling didn't last long however as he soon discovered how hungry he was and wolf down the bread quickly.

Arthur and the knights didn't pay attention to that though, they were still all in shock of what Merlin said. Though the servant's in Camelot did technically have "masters" nobody said that, they always called them Lord or Sir, just out of respect. Merlin however always called Arthur by his name unless they were around the king or in a formal setting; he would never call Arthur 'master'. Gwaine looked positively murderous. Arthur hoped only half that anger was directed at Arthur.

"Merlin don't call me that, you don't have to do what Layton told you to anymore" Arthur managed to choke out, Merlin flinched at the sound of that mans name, still didn't raise his eyes to meet Arthur's.

"Sorry, one of the first things you get 'taught' there, is to only say that" Merlin muttered sounding dejected. He raised his hand carefully to his bandaged should where Layton had branded him. Arthur felt his guilt triple.

Merlin had fallen asleep again after eating; it felt great to have proper food, even if it was something as simple as bread, fresh good bread. Not stale. He was awakened by the sound of hushed voices talking. He could tell it was nighttime though he wasn't sure how. He cracked open his eyes open and saw Arthur and Lancelot talking by the tree's both had their backs to him. The other knights were asleep by the looks of it, Arthur and Lancelot must be on watch.

Quietly Merlin managed to push back his blankets and sit, after having some good rest and medicine he felt much better, but still sore. His ears pricked at the sound of his name, he carefully stood and took a few steps towards the knights.

"Are you talking about me?" he asked sleepily, this was obviously a bad idea because the knights had obviously not heard Merlin's approach and swung round quickly, Arthur taken by such surprise that his hands swung out as he turned, one narrowly missing Merlin's face.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled in shock

_"Merlin!" Arthur's voice…._

"What are you doing up?" Lancelot asked taking a step towards the warlock who's eyes were widening, looking at the ring visible on Arthur's hand. The ring set with a small, sharp red jewel. Arthur...

_"Arthur I didn't know he would attack Camelot I swear!" he blurted out, all the lies seemed to have caught up with him._

_"You freed a dragon!" Arthur yelled, he had never seen the prince so angry "YOU are responsible for hundreds of deaths!"_

_"I didn't have a choice Arthur I swear he-" Merlin tried to explain, holding his hands up defensively, Arthur quickly grabbed one and twisted it behind Merlin's back painfully._

_"Arthur stop!" Lancelot cried making his way toward the two. Merlin felt terrified, he always wondered if Arthur would find out and now he was only a few inches away from snapping Merlin's arm out of its socket. Arthur pushed Merlin forward making him stumbled_

_As Merlin turned back he didn't have time to say a word, a first flew into his face knocking him to he ground. He could feel a line of blood dripping down his face where the jewel in the ring had dug into his face._

_"You're a traitor!" Arthur yelled taking another step towards Merlin. The warlock had never felt so helpless, he couldn't use his magic to defend himself, he couldn't use magic on Arthur. So he did the only thing he could._

_He ran._

**Hey some people have alerted me to the fact that the number switches between 646 and 464 in some parts, if somebody could PM me and tell me where this happens I will change it, its supposed to be 646.**

**I have looked through but I can't find where it says 464, so help would be appreciated.**


	8. Emotions

"Merlin?" Arthur questioned walking towards the warlock carefully and trying to grab his shoulder. He had just frozen all of a sudden, eye wide, god he hoped he wasn't going into shock. As soon as Arthur's fingers touched his shoulder Merlin reacted.

"No!" He took a few frightened wobbly steps backwards and ended up falling over, but that didn't stop him from trying to shuffle away from the prince, "You-Your just like..."

"What the hell have you done now Arthur!" Gwaine yelled, the other night obviously having been woken by Merlin's cry.

"I-I didn't" Arthur sputtered trying to defend himself, he had no idea what Merlin was talking about, "Merlin it's me, Arthur, I wont hurt you"

"But you did!" Merlin exclaimed, eyes still wide and terrified, _terrified of me... _Arthur thought, feeling his guilt well up again.

"Y-you hit me.." Merlin stammered "You got angry and..."

"Merlin, you freed the dragon I was angry I'm sorry I-"

"Stay away!" Merlin yelled, still pushing himself further away from Arthur "P-Please..."

"Merlin..." Arthur said in a pleading tone reaching out to Merlin, hoping in vain Merlin would snap out of this fear.

"Your..." Merlin's eyes fell on the ring, eyes filled with more fear "Your j-just like Layton!"

Arthur felt like somebody had slapped him, no that wasn't strong enough, like somebody had punched him in the gut and thrown him in an icy river. Merlin was afraid of him, didn't Merlin realise Arthur regretted everything he did, he calmed down by nightfall, he looked for Merlin. At the same time though he understood, he should of expected this.

Lancelot helped Merlin bak to his bed, the shock and fear having helped his fever elevate. Merlin flicked back and forth between staring at Arthur frightened he was going to come closer and trying not to look at him. Arthur knew in his heart, Merlin wasn't really all terrified of him, the torture had obviously made things worse for him, he hoped Merlin would forgive him.

Feeling frustrated tears pricing behind his eyes he quickly turned and walked out of the clearing. Nobody would follow him. He walked for a few minutes till he reached a large lake and finally the frustration got the better of him, yelling he punched the tree closest too him, it sent a flash of pain through his fist but he didn't care.

"Stupid, stupid!" He muttered to himself. He looked down at his hands, the ring, set with a bright ruby stone, glimmered in the pale light of the moon. His father had given it to him. He ripped it off and threw it as far into the water of the lake as he could manage. Right now he hated that ring more than anything, no that wasn't true, he hated himself more.

Deep down, Merlin knew that even though Arthur had hurt him, he regretted it. He had come to save him after all. But at the moment he didn't want Arthur near him. At all. The next morning when he woke the knights were packing up camp, Merlin's back still ached badly, moving it too much sent pain shooting through him. However his other bruises and injuries were healing nicely, with the exception of the blistering burn on his shoulder.

He wondered if it would be permanent. He knew Gaius could of made it better had he gotten to him on time but the infection had most likely made it worse. He felt himself tremble at the idea of have the number 646 stamped on him for the rest of his life.

"Merlin you're awake!" Gwaine exclaimed happily "My legs all better so now we just need to get you all fixed up and everything will be fine"

"Yeah" Merlin smiled, at least he forced himself to, he glanced around nervously looking for Arthur, part of him desperately wanted him there, another part didn't. Gwaine seemed to read his mind.

"Don't worry, Princess offered to get water and refill the water skins, he does any job that gets him out of camp" Gwaine scoffed, Merlin hoped Gwaine would forgive Arthur, the knight was strained around noblemen as it was, even though he technically was one.

Carefully Merlin climbed up onto Gwaine's horse with him just as Arthur entered the clearing and started handing out water skins, avoiding Merlin's gaze. When he reached Gwaine his eyes flicked up to meet Merlin, only for a second. Merlin could swear his eyes were slight red. They couldn't be right, Arthur didn't cry. Ever. Especially over servants he...

Merlin shivered, Arthur quickly moved away, clearly thinking he was causing Merlin discomfort, Merlin couldn't decide if he was or not. Gwaine rode at the back of the group, Arthur rode at the front, Merlin felt slight pain as the horse galloped along but there was no way he wanted to slow down. He just wanted to get home to Gaius so he could get fixed up.

His fever was finally low enough for him to really think clearly, Gwaine had calmed him last night, telling him Arthur and the other knights knew he had magic. At first that had made Merlin feel worse, now not only did Arthur hate him for freeing a dragon but also for possessing magic. Eventually he was calm enough to realize nobody was turning him in. He tried to think of a spell that would help take away the soreness in his back.

"Þurhhæle dolgbenn" He whispered, it was a powerful healing spell that should of numbed his entire body, instead Merlin once again felt a thousand tiny needles pierce his skin, this time much more painfully. He was vaguely aware that he was yelling and falling but right now the pain was all that he was truly focused on.

Arthur felt numb. He had all morning. He no longer felt angry or even guilty, he just felt, bad. He stared at the trail ahead barely registering where they were riding, Leon was leading more than the prince. A yelled broke Arthur out of his thoughts. Stopping his horse, as did all the other knights, his head whipped around just in time to see Merlin tumble off the side of Gwaine's horse and land heavily on the ground.

"Merlin!" Arthur bellowed, jumping of his horse and running to the warlocks side, his face as scrunched up in pain and his fingers were clawing at the dirt he hand landed in.

"Merlin what happened?" Lancelot asked checking the man over for injuries.

"Tried to use m-magic" Merlin chocked out "I though...I thought you have taken off the cuffs..."

Arthur's eyes quickly fell on the silver cuffs still around merlin's wrists, strange runes in a language he couldn't understand surrounded the edges. He hadn't been close enough to Merlin to really see them yet, how could he of missed them? Merlin breathed out in relief as the pain ended with him passing out, Arthur was slightly happy, at least unconscious Merlin wouldn't feel any pain. At least he hoped not.

"We tried to take those off" Lancelot explained, laying Merlin down on a blanket Percival had unrolled, "We couldn't break them, even with out swords, we could only remove the chain connecting them"

"They must be magical" Gwaine deduced.

Arthur looked down at the weak form of his friend, first things first.

Those cuffs had to be removed.

**This chapter took me a really long time to write, I've been working on it for hours, It sucks cause it's a bit of a all over the place chapter but I promise my writing will get better!**


	9. Home

_He laid on the stone floor of a cave, he felt so stupid, he had done something stupid. He ran, he knew he should go back but he didn't he stayed there, hands on his face. He had never seen Arthur so angry. With anybody let alone him. It reminded him of the time he almost killed his own father. _

"_Hey what do we have here?" _

_Merlin's head snapped up at the voice, it sent shivers down his spine. He saw a man, dressed in dirty clothes holding a chain looking at him. Several similarly dressed me at his side. Slave traders. _

"_Go away" He muttered, he didn't want to deal with slave traders. _

"_Cuff him, he's skinny but we should get some coin for him" _

"_Vaki ierlt!" Merlin shouted, usually he would never be so stupid as to use magic unless he had tried escaping before but right now he didn't care. The bandits went flying backwards out of the mouth of the cave. _

"_He has magic!" Came a cry, somebody very dull obviously. Merlin had no desire to chase them, he hoped they wouldn't come back for more. Surprisingly the men looked happy._

"_Magical folk fetch a good price at the Black Market" The leader sneered, now holding a new set of cuffs, "Restrain him!"_

_Merlin quickly blasted every man who came near him back against the wall but soon he was becoming out numbered, the swung their chains which collided painfully with his body, until he felt something attach itself to his wrists. Tiny darts of pain flew up his arm and Merlin quickly stopped the magic, squeezing his eyes closed._

"_Layon will be happy with this one..._

_this one..._

_this one..._

_one..._

Merlin snapped his eyes open to find several worried faces looking down at him.

"What?" He managed to breath out weakly but never got to the second word.

"You tried using magic, he cuffs stopped you" Lancelot explained "You have been out around half an hour"

"S-sorry" He stammered weakly, feeling pathetic.

"We have tried getting them off but we can't" Gwaine sighed "Sorry mate"

"What if..." Arthur started quietly "We use the magic sword, the one Merlin bought"

"It could break the joints on the cuffs" Leon realized happily, "It's on my horse"

Merlin wondered why Arthur had kept the sword. Did he want evidence to show his father? Or did he simply not want somebody getting it and using it for the wrong reasons? Merlin decided it was the second one.

Arthur bought over the sword and Merlin held his hands out submissively, twisting his right hand so that the joints lined up with the other, that way they could be broken at the same time. Arthur knelt down next to the warlock and held the sword out a few inches above the joints. Merlin wondered why it was taking so long for Arthur, Camelot's greatest swordsman, to strike down when he noticed the princes hands shaking slightly. After a few long moments Arthur dropped the sword like he had been burnt.

"I can't" Arthur sighed, looking very conflicted and leaving Merlin very confused.

"What do you want him defenseless so you can hand him over to your father when he get back?" Gwaine snapped "You want him to be in pain?"

"No of course not!" Arthur replied quickly

"Then what is it Princess?" Growled Gwaine staring daggers

"I..."

"You what?"

"I don't want to hurt him ok!" Arthur cried loudly, sending the entire group into stunned silence, "The swords magical...if I slip or don't hit the shackles at the right place it could hurt him more..."

For the first time in a while Gwaine actually looked guilty, he mumbled something that could of been an apology to Arthur and suddenly became very interested in his shoes.

"I'll do it" Lancelot offered picking up the sword and holding it over the joints. Merlin closed his eyes, he wasn't sure why. He heard the clash of metal and a small amount of pain shot up his arm from his wrists but then he felt the metal fall off. Without meaning to his magic burst out of him, it felt fantastic not having his magic bubbling under his skin anymore. He cracked his eyes open to see that he had created an unnatural golden wind that was blowing violently around the area, ripping leaves and branches of the trees, he had also sent a few of the knights into the air.

Quickly he let his magic stop and flow back into him, now feeling much better.

"Sorry" Merlin apologized as the knights found their footing "I've never had my magic contained like that..."

"That was one hell of a party trick!" Gwaine exclaimed grin plastered on his face "I can't wait to see you drunk!"

"Oh no Gwaine I don't think so" Leon scolded "The last thing we need is part of the castle being blown up"

"You should of seen the state of Gaius office last time..." Merlin mumbled to himself "It took me forever to get the leeches off the ceiling"

"I don think I even want to know" Arthur muttered giving his first smile in a long time, it was almost like their normal banter.

Merlin felt such relief when the tops of Camelot's castle came into view, it was so great to be home. More then anything he just wanted to get back to his own bed and have Gaius apply some healing salve on his back, then maybe take a sleeping draft so he could get some rest.

"Your father is going to be furious with you Arthur" leon sighed as they entered the lower town, noting the guards who scurried off in the direction of the palace no doubt to to tell Uther of his son's return.

"I know" The prince sighed "I best go see him and think of an excuse, I'll be in the dungeon all week if he learns the truth"

Merlin watched as the prince galloped on ahead to the castle. He wondered how he was going to try and get out of this situation.

Carefully Merlin climbed down the from the horse when the entered the courtyard, doing his best not to strain his back. The knights pretended not to notice the yelling match between Arthur and his father that was taking place by the stairs of the castle. With oe arm around Gwaine's shoulder the warlock made his way steadily up to the physicians tower, Merlin had never been so happy to have the smell of herbs fill his nose.

"Merlin! Thank the Gods!" Gaius rushed across the room to inspect his ward, obviously not impressed by his injuries or even paler complexion. Quickly he helped the boy onto a cot and unwrapped the bandages around his torso, glad to see that infection had been fought off. Quickly he applied healing salves while Gwaine waited patiently, a thing thought impossible. After applying the salve Merlin was quickly re bandaged and Gaius set about working on his branded shoulder.

"This was crudely done" The physician noted, grabbing some herbs from a shelf, "I should be able to help it heal but there might be scaring"

"You mean I'll have this number on me for the rest of my life!" Merlin exclaimed horrified at the thought.

"Merlin I think it's best t=you get some rest, your body needs to heal itself" Gaius suggested quickly picking up a sleeping draft and handing it to Merlin who looked up at him uncertainly before quickly downing the potion and being drugged into oblivion.

**Alot of people are asking If I am bringing the dragon into this story to heal Merlin's brand but to be honest with you I didn't plan on it. Merlin wont stay branded dont worry but the Great Dragon isn't going to be the one to help, sorry. As for grammar errors I am sorry but I do try and spell check as often as I can, I will do my best to fix it. **


	10. Trust

Arthur's father had yelled at him for a good 20 minutes before Arthur could 'explain' that the griffin had flown off towards some outer villages and he didnt want to risk loosing its trail by reporting that they would be gone longer. Of course the king had not apologized to his son, he had simply waved him off, sighing.

Arthur had made it look as if he were heading to his chambers but as soon as he knew he was out of sight he practically flew to the physicians tower, only slowing when he came to the door. Pushing it open lightly he saw Gwaine and Lancelot talking with each other while Gaius looked over Merlin who was fast asleep on his stomach and looking better already.

"How is he?" Arthur asked nervously.

"He should recover soon, a week of this salve and he should be able to return to light duty" Gaius replied "He wont be back to full strength for a month or so but he will recover"

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief and dropped down into a chair by Merlin's bed, earning him glances from the two knights.

"I don't think he will be returning to work" Arthur said finally "After what I did I dont think i deserve his loyalty"

"Hey Arthur" Gwaine called "Just so you know, I'm sorry for all the trouble I gave you"

"What on earth possed you to tell him that now?" Asked Lancelot shaking his head like he was talking to a child.

"Well he ought to know" Gwaine replied, turning back to the cards that had been laid out on the tabel between the two.

"Thanks Gwaine" Arthur smiled, at least his knights didn't hate him anymore.

Merlin gave a light moan in his sleep and tossed his head to the side, Gaius quickly grabbed a rag out of a bucket of water that had been sitting not to far from Arthur and placed it on the warlocks forehead.

"His fever has come bacl?" Arthur asked worriedly, The warlock had lost it by the time they had returned to Camelot, what could be wrong?

"Only slightly, it's not dangerous, more likely stress induced" Gaius sighed watching Merlin's eyes flicker under his lids, Arthur hoped he wasn't dreaming about his time with Layton, even though deep down he knew that was more than likely.

"Hine on ylde eft gewunigen wilgesiþas, þonne wig cume..." Merlin muttered, Arthur could see his eyes opening slightly though the irisis were rolled up into his head, obviously unconcious and glowing dully.

"What-?" Arthur started before he was interupted by Lancelot.

"He was doing that before, the other night when you walked off Arthur" Said Lancelot, "We couldn't figure out why, nothing magical is happening"

"It happens when he is sick sometimes" Gaius explained "It was a fight to convince other people it was just muttering, last winter when he caught the flu the fever was so strong he made all the loose objects in the room start floating"

"Arthur swa sceal geong guma gode gewyrcean"

Arthur swung his head round to look at Merlin when he heard his name, making his neck give a twinge of pain much to his annoyance. Was Merlin using magic against Arthur in his dream? Was Arthur attacking him? The prince felt his guilt knot up in his stomach again.

Merlin woke to voices, he felt warm and safe in his own bed once again. Safe. It was something he hadn't felt in a while now. He didn't want to open his eyes yet, he was too comfortable. He knew he should though, Gaius would most likely want to check his back and the brand. He hoped Gaius could do something about it, he didn't want to be branded as a slave for the rest of his life.

"Merlin?"

Somebody was there, cracking his eyes open he saw Arthur sitting on a chair a few feet from him, obviously wondering if the warlock was aware. Merlin didn't mean to but he quickly puled himself up into the siting position, backing up against the head of his bed defensivly. He could see Arthur stiffen. That when Merlin looked down and noticed the ring was gone, instictivly his hand flew o his check where only a thin line was left from where the jewel had cut his face.

"I, just came to make sure you are ok" Arthur mumbled to the floor.

"Where's your ring?" Merlin asked slighly nervous though he wasn't sure why.

"I threw it into a lake" Arthur admitted, running his hand through his hair "I... I didn't like looking at it"

Merlin just stared, he wasn't really sure how to respond.

"I'm so sorry Merlin" Arthur sighed, his voice cracking ever so slightly "If I hadn't reacted the way I had...Layton would never of gotten his hands on you"

Merlin knew Arthur was aiting for his answer,nervously he licked his lips and responded.

"You're right"

Arthur losed his eyes, not that it mattered they were all ready looking at the floor. Even though he knew it was true it still hurt to hear Merlin say that.

"This was your fault"

Part of him wanted nothing more than to bolt from th room and never come back, but he knew he deserved the harsh words, after all, it was his actions that caused all this pain.

"And I forgive you"

Arthur's eyes snapped open and widened, raising his gaze to meet Merlin's. The warlock looked like he honestly meant it, but how could he?

"What?" Arthur gaped blinking in confusion "But I..."

"You havent turned me in, even though you know what I did and who I am, plus you came to rescue me, I think that makes up for what you did" Merlin smiled "Besides I think you have recieved enough punishment from Gwaine and the knights"

"Thankyou Merlin" Arthur had never said anything so sincerely in his life.

"Arthur, just near the bed there is a false floor board, it's where I keep my magical things" Merlin admitted which caught Arthur off gaurd "Can you pass me my magic book?"

After a moment of stunned silence Arthur made his way over and found the fake flooring and lifted it, passing a thick leather bound book to his friend who went flicking through the pages.

"Here" He said pointing to some runes on one of the pages, "This spell is used for helping scars fade, it wouldn't usually work on something as serious as my shoulder but I think I have enough power to make it heal..."

"Be careful, you don't want to over exert yourself" Athur warned feeling nervous, he had very little experience with Merlin's magic, that he knew of anyway.

"dolgswaðu ácwínan!" Merlin commanded, placing his hand over his shoulder, eyes glowing very brightly. After a few seconds Merlin dropped his hand and leant back against the head of the bed looking like he had just run a marathon.

"Are you ok?" Asked Arthur quickly jumping to his feet.

"You...tell me" Merlin breathed with a small smiled pushing himself up into a more comfortable position. Arthur nodded and peeled off the bandages around his shoulder carefully. Arthur smiled.

"Your skin is completly fine!" He exclaimed "Well a little pink but no numbers"

"I never was good with healing magic" Merlin laughed.

"I'm just glad your alright" Arthur admitted, "So...this magic thing...how often do you use it?"

"Alot, the stories I could tell you wouldn't believe it" Merlin sighed, but it was a happy sigh.

"Well, after all this is I think I can" Arthur boasted "Come on, tell me"

Merlin laughed and quickly started up his tales from the moment he arrived in Camelot, Arthur hung on his every word. As did several silent knights who, unknowingly to Arthur and merlin, had been sitting outside the door for some time.

All sporting grins on their faces.

Things were going to be fine.

**Wow, Ive got to say Im happy I finally finished this story, Ive been loosing passion for it. Ive gotten a message with a request for a story so I will be starting that up soon.**

**I really hope this story was enjoyable :)**


End file.
